


Angel’s Kiss

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Angel’s Kiss

“I apologize for making you stay so late MC, if I do knew that signing these fan letters was going to be taking so long I would have stayed up and done it myself.”

“It’s alright Simeon, it’s amazing how you manage to write every single one of your letters out, normally most authors would have posted on Devilgram or done something different.”

“There is something different when you had write a letter to someone, maybe it’s because the emotions are different or that you’re able to write something that means something more.” Simeon said sounding amused as he handed another letter off and watched MC place the little angel wing sticker on the envelope and place it on the pile. “I get it, it’s like when you have something really important you want to say to someone, you could just contact them on the phone but it’s better when they hear it in person.” MC said laughing a little as they settled back on the couch and closed their eyes letting out another yawn. 

“I can handle writing the rest of these if you want to get some rest. You could always help me place the sttickers and put them in the envelope when you wake up.” Simeon said but chuckled as MC had already settled back on the couch and curled up under the blanket, there head resting on their shoulder.

Simeon shook his head as he finished up the rest of the letters but noticed a single sticker remained and picked it up, walking over and quietly stuck it onto MC’s cheek before leaning in and kissing it, quietly whispering. “I love you and thank you for helping me tonight, I’ll always watch over you.” before settling down beside them and was soon asleep.


End file.
